


Not Smiling (#185 Opposition)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [28]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sizes up the opposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Smiling (#185 Opposition)

Ian handed Amita the case file. "Charlie should be back in just a sec," she said pleasantly. Ian tried to smile.

When it was just him and Charlie it was easy to forget there was anyone else. But with the opposition standing right in front of him that fantasy lay open and bleeding.

It was bad enough she was a genius but throw in the promise of a normal life, wife and two genius kids, Ian knew he didn't have much of a counter offer.

Then Charlie came in and smiled. Ian tried not to smile back and utterly failed.


End file.
